


Under the veil - a Victorian tale in drabbles

by loveinadoorway



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2255163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles about one of the most fascinating couples on tv.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 100 words on the good, the weird and the fantastic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LiveJournal comment_fic group prompt by jaune_chat: Doctor Who, Madame Vastra/Jenny & Strax, a very special little Victorian household

It was an odd little arrangement. Some things were perfectly ordinary. They ate, slept, made merry, much like ordinary people.  
But then there were the things that didn’t work out, like when Strax tried to prepare a meal out of a rug, some lamp oil and moldy potatoes.  
Or like her helping Jenny out of her corset, as a good wife should, but desire made her reckless and she cut it from Jenny’s body with her claws.  
And then there was the magic, like Jenny smiling widely and reciprocating by cutting Vastra’s off with one of her wicked little knives.


	2. 100 words on a difference that they would have to fight to overcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LiveJournal comment_fic group prompt by oh_mcgee: Doctor Who, Madame Vastra/Jenny, jealousy

She’d been watching this sickening little display for too long. The subtle signals, the touching, the laughter.   
There was a feral growl rising in her throat, threatening to choke her.  
She bit down on the impulse to step between the two of them, to drag what’s hers away from that well-formed girl and her giggles.  
Just seeing them together... She could never have this. The easy camaraderie, the instinctive understanding.  
It was ridiculous to be jealous of this girl that had been in training with Jenny years ago. There was nothing sexual there, no.  
But they were the same species.


	3. 100 words on other things to do with humans than drinking their blood as if it were wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LiveJournal comment_fic group prompt by classics_lover: Topic: Free for all/Tropes, Fandom: Author's choice, Pairing: Author's choice, Of corsets sexy

It had started with her lacing up Madame’s corset.  
She recalled the first time with absolute clarity, as it had also been the first time she had seen Madame properly. First, hesitant touches, the way that alien skin had felt under her trembling fingers.  
“Do you find me repulsive,” Madame had asked, her face carefully neutral.  
“I find you magnificent,” had been her slightly breathy reply.  
Things had progressed rather quickly then.  
It hadn’t been until the next morning that Jenny had realized Madame Vastra did not actually require a corset.   
Her figure was the desired hourglass shape by nature.


	4. Like emptiness in harmony I need someone to comfort me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I had Simon and Garfunkel echoing through my brain today - and this is what happened.
> 
>   _I wish I was,_  
>    _Homeward bound,_  
>    _Home where my thought's escaping,_  
>    _Home where my music's playing,_  
>    _Home where my love lies waiting_  
>    _Silently for me._

“What manner of an abomination are you?”

Last words of a dying rapist and murderer, shouldn’t mean anything to her.  
Why then was she so very bothered by them?  
She curled her body around her wife, drawing warmth and comfort from Jenny’s pliable form. Jenny sighed against Vastra’s throat, mumbling something unintelligible. Vastra softly stroked her lover’s belly.

Home. Safety. Acceptance. Three things Vastra never thought she would have. Three things she would do anything to protect. Three things that made her happier than she’d ever been.

Jenny Flint was all of those three things – and so much more besides.


End file.
